


Shattered glass

by SheenaKazia



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Betrayals, Corrupted world, Death, Determination (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Frisk won't give up, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reloads have a price, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertale Genocide Route, underfell crew in all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: Frisk wakes up in a strange place with monsters and talking flowers. She certain that she's never seen anything like this before yet there's a nagging familiarity she can't quite place, nor can she remember how she got here. As she travels farther forward she will free all these monsters and without hurting anyone. If this world's law is 'kill or be killed' then it's more than time for a new rule. But can she pay the price for their freedom and still have anything left of herself?Going to try and do an underfell story that is original but also still feels close to undertale





	1. A rough beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I realize frisk is gender neutral I just want to write Frisk as a girl. sorry if it bugs ya but that's not changing. It makes it less confusing to me as the writer.

 

~~_“Why? You had your perfect ending. So why? Why did you erase it all? Now nobody is happy? We are all scared now.”_ ~~

~~_“_ _Kid I thought you were our angel but now. . .  You’re just a demon who should be burning in hell!”_~~

~~_“I-I know its too late t-to apologize . . . but n-next time I’ll do things r-right next time. . .”_ ~~

~~_“What Are You Doing!”_ ~~

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The small clatter of falling dirt and pebbles surrounded the lanky girl laying on her back. Something warm was radiating on her face. The peaceful sweet smell of some skirt of exotic flower floated in the air. A tranquil experience except for one thing. Small rocks rose out of the ground to poke and prod the fleshy lump away from their resting place. With a soft groan, the girl opened her eyes.

“Oh. . . Oh, where am I?” She muttered. Above her was a larger crevice. Gray-black cliffs tried to hide behind stringy withered vines. Soft sunbeams drifted through the dust floating in the air. She watched the light dazzled for a moment. The dust swirled above her peacefully. _Peaceful?_ Why does that seem so important? She wondered as a few leaves fluttered down the deep hole she found herself in. The amber oak leaves landed and tangled in her hair auburn. “How did I end up here. . . Wherever here is?”

The girl turned her head to see a bed of flowers. “Wow, they’re so . . .” She reached out and touched one. Its petals were thick and almost waxy, and such a vibrant yellow, like the inside of a freshly cut pineapple. “They look lovely. . . but how did they get here?”

She pushed herself up on her arms. Sheer stone walls arched up towards the sky, snaring her inside. To her left the was a tunnel leading deeper inside the earth. _I can’t climb here out so I might as well see if I can somewhere else._ A small breeze somehow made its way through the small chamber ruffling her black and red striped shirt. She tilted her head. “Is the breeze coming from that tunnel?”

Her head started throbbing as she stood up. “Ouch” she mumbled pressing a hand to her temple. “Must have hit my head . . . When I . . . Fell?”

She didn’t remember falling but she couldn't really remember what she had been doing before she woke up here either. She took a step forward when two things caught her eyes. The first was a rough looking leather boot the second was a stick. It was just an ordinary stick, but something about it sent a chill down her spine and caused her headache to worsen into a deep thurm.

_“Come on. Just pick up the stick and get going.”_

_“I'm still not sure this. I don't think hurting people is the right answer.”_

_“Isn't it a bit late to be backing out now? You are already back here”_

_“I know but-”_

_“Come on he wouldn't have gone down this path without a reason. We just need to get our answers than you just reset everything again and no one remembers.”_

_You picked up the stick._

 

The girl curled into herself. Her breathing turned to pants. She turned away the stick and grabbed boot.

**You picked up the worn boot.**

**It’s pretty useless. Might be able to throw it at an attacker?**

**It's an old hiking boot. The sides are slightly falling apart.**

“huh? What is that?” She asked but it vanished before she could figure it out. A voice seemed to sound from inside her. She turned to make sure she was the only one there. Just the flowers and vines swayed behind her.

Time to move on when you start hearing voices in your head. She shuffled deeper into the tunnel, leaving the sunlight behind her. The ground was surprisingly smooth underfoot as of it had been worn into a footpath. Something she was glad for looking ahead at the darkness she would have to enter. Her forest green eyes glimmered holding the last bits of sunlight inside them as the black encircled her. Ahead of her was a high and once grand stone archway. The right column was deteriorated and broken. But the pointed arch and dangling spikes still were present not yet beaten away by the passage of time.

“There were people down here?” the girl breathed in shock. Where was she? She wondered again as walked forward into the darkness under the arch. Pitch black. Now she understood what that meant. The light refused to walk through the archway. She couldn't see the ground beneath her feet. The soil crackled under her unsteady footfall. Another gust of air wrapped around her making her draw her arms around her center. _Is there even anything down here?_ She wondered seconds before the first thin rays of light reached her eyes. It was still a good twenty yards away. A small halo of light rained down from a small hole in the ceiling. A lone patch of grass grew in the center of the light. A single flower _rose_ up towards the sunlight. Okay maybe ‘rose’ was the wrong word. It more of hunched into itself despite all the laws of nature and science that contradicted.

She hurried up a little already excited to get out of the darkness. It was heavy and seemed to shift and press into her like a living thing. There was a deep dip in the ground and blind as she was, ensured she face planted into ground. The Flower jolted up straight with a. . . yelp? Frisk looked up in surprise. Had that flower really just made a sound? And it had a face? What? Its golden petals were in tatters and its stem was pale green. The center of the flower held two black eyes and a mouth full of needle-like teeth.

“Oh. . . You’re a human.” The flower spoke. Its voice was kind of _reed_ y and high pitch, childlike almost. “Oh no. no no This isn’t good.” The flower babbled while the girl stared at in mild confusion. She pushed herself up so she was sitting.

“You’re a talking flower?” She said tilting her head. For some reason, it didn’t seem totally strange. It should have, shouldn’t it? The flower looked behind it into the dark gloom.

“Look, kid, I’m sorry but  . . . I have to do this.” The flower said. It’s leaves rustled without a breeze. _Is it nervous?_ Suddenly the sparse color she could see turned to shades of black and white and a cold air settled over them.

 

FIGHT ACT  ~~ **FLEE**~~ ~~ **MERCY**~~

Frisk LV 1 HP 20/20

 

“What?” The girl spluttered in surprise. What was going on? The flower gave her a remorseful look.

“Welcome to the underground kid. In this place, it’s Kill or be Killed. . . And I can’t allow another human to fall into _HIS_ hands.” The flower said a swarm of white floats spheres materializing around him. From within her chest heart started glowing a bright candy red. Frisk made the mistake of looking down at the new development. The second she took her eyes off the talking golden flower the white bullets pelted her.

Frisk -HP 8/20

She cried out as her skin was split open by the impacts. She stumbled backward only to feel some wall behind. She looked back and there was nothing just darkness, she couldn’t move any further away.

_Flee has not been unlocked yet. Distract or frighten the enemy to escape._

Frisk whimpered but decided to ACT.

CHECK TALK THREATEN PLEAD

“Humm?” Frisk shuddered watching the flower with wide green doe eyes. _Why isn’t he attacking me again?_ She wondered unknowingly initiating a CHECK

 

Flowey

ATTACK 12 DEFENSE 16 LV 3 HP 46/46

A golden flower with a few sharp thorns. He is sick of all the fighting.

 

“I can’t let them reach the surface. I have to do this.” The flower sounded defeated as he summoned a ring of pellets around Frisk. The human girl whipped her head around looking for anywhere to dodge too. There was no way out. “Forgi-”

A bright flash of red and orange filled the room. Fire was dancing angrily between the two. Frisk snapped her head to see a new figure approaching. It had sharp horns on the top of its head and wore a flowing black robe. Manic yellow eyes glowed like embers as the newcomer stepped into the light. The fire in its hands and closer distance finally allowed Frisk a good look at the monster. _What is she?_ Frisk wondered. The newcomer walked on two legs like a human but she had a muzzle with sharp fangs poking out the bottom and she was covered in greyish white fur.

“What a miserable little creature. I’ll burn you to ashes!” The furry monster lady growled as Flowey shot more white bullets at the new monster. The two started really going at each other forgetting about frisk.

_Flee has been unlocked._

Frisk almost took it. She cast one more look at the pair as Flowey was hit with another fireball.

ACT- CHECK - Flowey HP 4/46

 

“STOP IT! You’ll kill him!” Frisk screamed running in between the two. “Please stop thi-”

She was cut off when a fireball meant for Flowey struck her in the chest. She screamed as the force knocked her down. Further and further. How far down was the ground? She wondered looking around only to see blackness. She shivered at the absence of _EVERYTHING._

Frisk HP 0/20

She struggled to right herself. White suddenly flashed in front of her.

*RESET RELOAD

“What?” Frisk asked for what felt like the hundredth time in ten minutes. She looked at the two options. Hesitantly she out her small hand towards the RESET option but something seemed wrong with that. Not in the sense that she couldn’t use it but something in was screaming she shouldn’t use it. She turned to the RELOAD option and touched the floating text with her hand. The letters shot forward feeling her vision with white.

When she could see again she back on the bed of golden flowers. She sat up with a sharp gasp. Her hands flew to her chest. Nothing. Not even a burn mark. The wounds from Flowey’s attacks were gone as well.

But on the pale skin of Frisk’s hands were two black dots. One on each hand. They were a black glassy looking thing, about the size of a bottle cap. She raised her hands up to the sunlight and a small bit wormed through the foggy black addition to her body. She traced a finger around the edge of the black mark in her left hand. She could feel the contrast of her soft warm skin and the cool smooth surface of the mark. “It really is like glass.” She breathed.

She clenched her hands together. The marks were a little more reluctant to bend and shift than normal skin. They protested slightly causing an achy tingly feeling like her hands had fallen asleep. _What do I do? What do I do?_ Frisk thought to herself. She stood up strictly so she could start pacing. She absolutely couldn’t climb out here. The vines were way too thin to hold even her migere weight. There was nothing down here to help. So that left only one option.

She grabbed the boot, not even looking at the stick and headed back down the tunnel. This time Flowey was looking in her direction when she walked in. . . waiting for her? The flower was looking at her as if she was some sort of anomaly. Frisk might have been a little offended but Flowey spoke up.

“Why did you try to save me?” He asked tilting his petal covered head. Something else was glowing in his black eyes. A question he hadn’t asked. Frisk walked closer to him clutch the boot tightly in her hands.

“You were. . . that other monster. . . she was going to kill you.” Frisk mumbled watching the flower wearily. “I couldn’t stand by and do nothing.” So it had happened. Then how was she alive right now? And where was the other monster?

“Don’t be an idiot in this world it’s kill or be killed,” Flowey growled. Frisk shook her head carefully stepping forward.

“No, it’s not. There’s always a peaceful solution as long as you don’t let go of your Love hope and compassion” Frisk said softly the words echoing oddly in her own head. Like the ghost of something was trying to make its way to the surface.

“I wish kid. You’re just going to get yourself hurt believing that. The only kind of love monsters around hear value is the Level of Violence kind of LoVe.” Flowey said shaking his head. “If you don’t want to die you will have to fight.”

“No! I won’t!” Frisk said looking at where the other monster had come in from. “I’ll find another way.” Down to the core of her being, she refused to hurt someone else it was wrong.

“Okay” Flowey sighed and again everything turned black and white. “But let me explain how things work around here. So you aren’t dead again in five minutes.

“Here in the underground everything is controlled by complex magic system. It regulates battles, information both on items and individuals. That glowing heart you see is your soul. The very commutation of your entire being. It typically is only visible during battle. In battle you three options. FIGHT; This is how you initiate an attack; however, you can’t attack two turns in a row. This means is a one on one battle thing must go back and forth. However, once more people are involved you only have to wait till one other person makes a move before you can go again. The next is ACT; It's really only useful for gathering information on your enemy. Their stats and sometimes hints on how to defeat them. The last is FLEE; you can only use this option if you (A) outclass the other in LV (B) They are distracted or (C) Escape before they pull you into battle.”

“What about Mercy?” Frisk asked looking a the flower with curious eyes. Flowey sighed.

“It's a useless option and is always locked anyways. Using it will just waste your turn and give the opponent another turn to try and ki-”

 _MERCY_ \- Spare

“Its open for you,” Frisk said with a smile. Flowery blinked in surprise.

“You're sparing me?” Flowery asked incredulously. He snapped a vine at her only inflicting a few points of damage. “Why?”

“Because I don't want to hurt you. I won't fight you.” Frisk said looking at Flowey with a resolute expression. She wouldn’t be swayed. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Kid the world don’t care what you want” Flowey growled raising his vines to strike her again when a ball of fire landed between them. Frisk stumbled a few feet back as the fire monster from before strode forward her yellows eyes lock on Flowey.

“What a miserable little creature. I’ll burn you to ashes!” She snarled launching more fire at him. Frisk quickly activated a CHECK

 

Toriel

Attack 105 Defense 105 LV 5 HP 610/610

Keeper of ruins. She wants what’s best for her children. She is blinded by grief

 

Frisk blinked at that last line. _What is she grieving over?_ Frisk briefly wonder as the two started fighting again. She couldn’t let Flowey get hurt again. He was wrong about this world and she would prove it. She ran over to the two of them. She was more careful about dodging this time and made it all the way to Toriel.

ACT - Beg

“Please! Please stop this.” Frisk begged throwing her arms up to shield Flowey. Toriel huffed and glared at her.

“You want to defend that pesky weed?!” She demanded puffing smoke out her nose. “Fine Then! Burn with it!”

Frisk and Flowey where both engulfed in fire. Frisk screamed just before she heard a sound like shattering glass and everything went dark again.

Frisk HP 0/20

RESET *RELOAD


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk shot up with a gasp. She could swear she could still feel the fire lapping at her body. She sobbed into her arms. Now she was scared. She had no clue what was going on and it terrified her. How did she keep ending up back here? Hadn’t Toriel’s fire attacks killed her?

“Oh No!” She sobbed harder realizing that Flowey had probably been dragged up in that last attack too. Had the talking flower been killed as well? Did he come back to life as well? Swallowing her sobs she stood up and dashed for Flowey’s room. She had to know if he was okay or not.Her feet tangled on something in the dark and she fell sprawled out on the ground.

“Boy you're clumsy” Flowey’s voice sounded just above her head. Frisk pulled herself up to her feet. The flower looked just as he had the first time she saw him. She smiled and sighed in relief.

“Oh. Good, you're okay.” Frisk said as she sat up. “I was worried that Toriel had hurt you.”

“Wait? You were worried about little old me?” Flowery asked in disbelief. Frisk nodded looking up at him.

“I was so scared that Toriel had killed you,” Frisk said wiping away the last of her tears tracks. Flowey blinked and looked away. He wasn’t about to admit that he had died just after her. She took too long to reset. Frisk gave him a nervous smile and Flowey felt something tug at his memory. This seemed familiar.

“Umm, this might be a little weird to ask but” Flowey finally turned to look at Frisk. The messy dark hair glinting with faint red highlights. ‘Have we met before?”

“I . . . I don’t think so. . .” Frisk answered tilting her head. “Though I’m not nearly as shocked to see a talking flower as I probably should be. . .”

“It’s weird I swear I know you from somewhere,” Flowey said shaking his head. “Yet I’m also sure this the first time we have met.”

“Kind of like Deja Vu?” Frisk said. She could relate to that. She looked over at the way Toriel had entered from. “But umm what’s going on. . . I don’t really get what’s happening.”

“You’ve fallen into the underground. A long time ago humans and monster went to war and monsters were sealed inside a magical barrier. Well, long story short things went to hell. The monsters quickly adopted the motto ‘kill or be killed’. Only the strongest can thrive. Here in the ruins are where the weaker monsters have fled to try and prolong their lives, but the further in you go the more dangerous monsters become. You as a human though have a unique ability. You can reverse time to certain points if you die as long as you are determined to continue. That’s what has happened when Toriel killed you. You weren’t ready to die so you went back. It's a called a reload though at this point it’s pretty much a reset as well since you’ve made zero progress.”

“Oh umm, what's a reset?” Frisk asked tracing the edge of the black mark on her right hand. Had they always had the little points on ends?

“So if you reload you go back to last save point and only your last save point, but a reset you go back to the very beginning. The moment you moment you entered the underground.” Flowey shuffled his two broad leaves in an approximation of a shrug. “Only one person at a time can have that power”

“Wow. You sure know a lot” Frisk blinked. Flowey looked away something flickering across his before changed to horror.

“Toriel is back!” He shrieked popping into the ground as the goat monster entered cursing the flower and throwing a fireball at him. Frisk staggered backward and ran to the side.

“Weed where did you go!” Toriel snarled turning the opposite direction from Frisk. Frisk took her chance and tried to bolt for the other door. She would corner herself if she tried to back the way she had come, so she tried for the door Toriel had come from. “Not so fast!”

Frisk tried to run faster. A startled yell escaping her throat when a fireball brushed her shoulder.

_Frisk HP 18/20_

She stumbled into the next room. Her left hand clutching her shoulder just below the burn. Tears dotted her eyes as she looked around the new room. Thick piles of red and orange leaves covered the ground. There was a particularly large pile near the back of the between two arching staircases. Frisk turned to the staircase on the left when something grabbed her ankle

The smooth soft surface reminded her of leather. Before she could look down it yanked hard. She toppled over on to her back before she was dragged across the floor. Small rocks attempted to tear up her back through the woolly fabric of her sweater. A soft crumbling of leaves surrounded her as she dragged under the large pile of leaves.

“Good you didn’t scream” Flowey’s voice was right next to her ear. He was speaking so soft it wasn't even a whisper. He had brought a vine to her mouth to ensure she stayed quiet. “Stay quiet”

Frisk eyes went wide. What was he doing? Before she could try to ask swift footsteps entered the room. Toriel stopped yards from them. Frisk shivered. Her shoulder pounding, a vivid reminder of what would happen if they were caught.

“Where did that brat go?” The white goat monster growled and ran up the stairs. They both waited stone stiff till the footsteps disappeared. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

“Plumremomeyouwvune”

“What?” Flowey asked as Frisk pulled the vine away from her mouth.

“I said ‘please remove your vine’” Frisk answered. Flowey blinked his vine sinking back into the ground. He watched this strangely polite girl crawl her way out of the leaves, swatting and struggling through them almost like one trying to walk up steam in a deep river. She flopped onto the ground with a huff.

“Thanks for helping” Frisk chirped as she hopped to her feet. Her shoulder was throbbing with a deep pain that pulsed all the way through her muscles. She looked around her and noticed something. A twinkling bright golden star that floated above the ground by the right staircase. “What's that?” She asked walking over to it.

“What are you looking at?” Flowey growled popping up next to her. Frisk reached out to touch the star but it shattered into glittering dust. The star's remains swirled around her and laid on her skin. A shiver ran along her slender frame.

“Whoa.” She looked at her shoulder the skin was no longer an angry red. Still definitely burned but it looked days old instead of minutes. Flowey looked at her shoulder and understanding flashed across his petal covered head.

“You've reached your first save point,” Flowey said sounding slightly surprised. “It should have restored you HP. That's good. But we need to get moving before Toriel doubles back and finds us.”

“Oh . . . They are pretty” Frisk said with a soft smile. Flowey rolled his eyes.

“Sure sure. Come on we need to go. Angry killer goat monster hunting us.” Flowey disappeared in the ground and popped up at the top of the stairs. “Let’s hurry. Maybe we can find someplace better to hide from her up ahead.”

“Oh right. Good idea.” Frisk chirped following Flowey up the stairs. Flowey was good a guide. He helped frisk solve the first few puzzles. Though he seemed desensitized to some of the horrible things about this place. Starting with the horrible canals full of septic brown sludge. When Frisk asked about it Flowey had responded with “it is sewage. Since all the weakest monsters hide here the rest of the underground dump their waste here to drive them out for easy exp.”

Frisk shuddered. “What's Exp?”

“Stands for execution points” Flowey answered as they came to a room full of spikes. “it's a way measuring the pain you have inflicted on others. The more exp you have the higher your LV or level of violence will be. The higher you LV the less monsters will want to cross you.”

“That's horrible” Frisk gasped covering her mouth.

“That's the world Frisk,” Flowey said trailing his vines through the spikes to show where the safe path was. “In this world, it’s kill or be killed.”

“No, it's not.” Frisk crossed her arms. That just couldn't be true. “Look at me and you. We haven't killed each other and there's no need for us to try.”

“Your just lucky I'm strong enough I don't feel the need to raise my LV way high. Others count on it and once it gets so high you couldn't reason with one if you tried. They are so obsessed with getting more LV they will try and kill their own family.” Flowey warned

“Oh.” Frisk covered her mouth. Her eyes watering slightly. “That's so sad. There has to be a way to help them.”

“There isn't Frisk. Trust me I have tried.” Flowey sighed a second rising out of the ground and pushing frisk towards the path Flowey’s vines made through the spikes. “Let's get moving”

Frisk huffed but shuffled forward. The spikes shrinking into the ground as she followed Flowey’s vine. He popped up by the doorway once she was through the spikes. “Come on”

“I hurrying” Frisk promised looking around at the crumbling stonework. The elegant engraving in the brick was cracked and falling apart. She shuffled into the room Flowey was leading her. Across the small room was a dummy. One eye was popped out and its side was spewing out molded stuffing.

“Okay. I want to see how well you can fight.” Flowey said emerging next to the dummy.

“What?!” frisk was mortified. She stepped away from the flower.

“If you don't fight you'll die.” Flowey sighed and pointed to the dummy. “This way you don't have to hurt anything”

“Fighting is wrong. I won't do it!” Frisk insisted folding her arms and puffing her cheeks out slightly. “Violence is never the answer!”

“Frisk they will _kill_ you. Over and over again.” Flowey growled. Frisk shook her head.

“I'll figure out another way.” She turned away from the dummy to head for the next room. A thick green vine wrapped around her foot stopping her.

“Frisk there is no other way! Stop being such an idiot!” Flowey snapped glaring at her.

“No, I won't hurt anyone!” Frisk yelled and tugged against the vine. “Please Flowey! Please d-don’t try to make me! Please! Please! I can't!”

Frisk angel groaned as the vine tightened for a moment before it suddenly released her. “Fine!” Flowey snapped glaring at her. “But I won't stay and watch. Get yourself killed!”

With that, he sunk into the ground and disappeared. Frisk frowned and looked at the spot where the Flowey had disappeared. Flowey’s departure put a lump in her throat. It felt like she had let him down some way. Arms wrapped around her waist she wandered into the next room. It was a long hallway. Ashen grayish green vines covered up the ruined stone bricks with tendrils and wilted leaves.

“Child? What are you doing here?”

Frisk yelped backpedaling when Toriel walked out from behind a pillar at the far end of the hall. A loose cobblestone gave under Frisk and she fell backward. Her hands scraped against the stones as she landed on her rear. Pain flared in blinding white across her vision when the glass like marks were scratched by the rough stones. “Ouch!”

She whimpered and curled around her hands. They hurt. It felt like something had set them on fire. She stiffened and looked up to meet crimson eyes framed by singed fur and dark horn. Toriel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me down below what you think. Any and all feedback is welcome.

Frisk started wide-eyed at the goat monster in front of her. Toriel’s fire red eyes flicked over her slight frame before softening a little.

“Child are you alright?” She demanded her hand extended out towards the small human. Frisk could not stop the flinch. She eyed the extended paw warily. She didn’t want to grab it and have a fireball burn her hand off or something. _She might have calmed down._ Frisk thought trying to be optimistic.

“I . . . I'm fine” Frisk said gingerly taking the paw in front of her. The tips of her fingers brushed the pads of Toriel’s paw. the small grey ovals of flesh were craggy and yet somehow soft, like sun worn leather. The world lurched as Frisk was dragged to her feet. “Thank you”

“Of course my child,” Toriel said releasing Frisk as soon as the girl seemed balanced on her own feet. Frisk squirmed under Toriel’s sharp gaze. “I see you've escaped that rotten weed.”

“Flowey?” Frisk tilted her head. Nervously she pulled on the hem of her sweater and looked up at Toriel. “He doesn't seem that bad. . . Why don't you like him?”

“He's a pesky little brat. He filled the last few humans’ heads full of venomous nonsense about being able to escape the underground” Toriel growled her eyes turning cold. “He led those children to their demise.”

“What?” Frisk was genuinely confused. “How did he cause their demise?”

“He convinced them to leave the ruins and once out in the rest of the underground they were killed,” Toriel growled. “They were only children. He insisted they leave and then he let them die.”

Frisk blinked and looked at the ground. _That doesn't mean it's his fault. Surely he didn’t stand by and let them die_ She bit back the thought afraid of angering the goat monster. She wasn't too fond of having another fireball shoved in her face.

“My child you have nothing to fear. I will keep you safe.” Toriel promised patting Frisk messy hair with a rough paw. “Wait here and I will return for you. I have some things I must take care of.”

Toriel turned and started away. She had made it five steps when she paused. She stuck her hand in a pocket on the side of the robes she wore. “Actually take this.”

Frisk fumbled to catch the small silver square. It bounced against her palms and clattered to the floor. She scrambled to pick it up. Her fingers brushing the gouged and pitted plastic on the back. She heard Toriel’s soft sigh at her fumble. She risked a quick glance at the goat monster through her badges. Toriel eyes were bright again and Frisk could swear the corner of her mouth twitching.

Toriel brought a furry hand to her face to stifle her giggle. The bright green eyes peeking up at her through the tangled hair were a pathetic attempt at being surreptitious. It was a like a small child being scolded. The innocence in those eyes, the bright spark of life in them and a faint sense of familiarity to the child. It was a like breath of fresh air in this place drowning in suffering and misery.

Frisk smiled at the sound of the other monster’s laugh. She turned the plastic square over to see cracked glass and several plastic buttons. She blinked and ran her fingers over the buttons. Something about this pulled at the back of her mind. It was familiar yet she had never made it this far before. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes making them burn a little. “Thank you miss Toriel. I've never had a phone before.”

“You. . . You are welcome my child.” Toriel said eyes widening a little. She watched as Frisk carefully deposited the phone in her pants pocket. The strange girl was very gentle about it almost like it was something to be treasured instead of some ancient obsolete piece of junk. Frisk relaxed a little her arms swaying at her side a little.

“My child I would like you to wait here. I have some things I need to take care of and it is dangerous up ahead.” Toriel said ruffling Frisk’s hair lightly before turning and vanishing. Frisk sighed but sat down. Toriel shouldn't take too long to get back, right?

 

Frisk sighed it had been almost an hour since Toriel had left her alone in the long corridor. Her fingers were tracing the back of the phone. The gouged plastic rising up to prick and bite at her fingertips. It was the safest thing to fiddle with. She turned her left hand so it was palm up. The glassy black mark catching the light. She had no clue what it was. She teased the edge of the mark and hissed slightly. It heated up at the slightest touch burning the adjacent skin.

“What are you doing?” A voice hissed behind her making her jump. Frisk could turn around fast enough. Behind her was her golden flower friend. She smiled at him.

“Flowey you came back!” She cheered and the flower glowered at her.

“Kid, are you an idiot or what?” He demanded. Frisk blinked and tilted her head.

“What do you mean?” Frisk was as clueless as to what he meant as she was to where the light in ruins was coming from. The light seemed to just dimily emmite from everything and all so evenly that you could tell it was glowing? But the shadows? How did that work? She sighed and jumped when Flowey waved his vine in front of her face.

“Don’t ask questions if you aren’t going to pay attention to the answer,” Flowey growled a slight edge to his voice. Frisk frowned and looked at the ground.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to.” Frisk looked like a shamed puppy. Flowey stalled. Jezz what was with this kid? How she so carelessly make herself seem weak and open? She was going to get herself killed . . . again. He sighed crossed his two main leaves.

“Why are you waiting for Toriel to come back?” He demanded with cold eyes. _He really doesn’t like her, does he?_ Frisk thought seeing the displeased look on the flower. He seemed to scowl a lot.

“Shouldn’t flowers be more inclined to smile?” Frisk wondered aloud and then gasp and covered her mouth. She had not meant for that to come out. Flowey blanched and then huffed.

“Sorry, I’m not so foolishly optimistic all the damn time!” Flowey snapped and was planning to disappear again when Frisk grabbed his leaves.

“Sorry, that was rude!” Frisk pleaded. Her green eyes were wide and shimmering with regret. “Please don’t run away again. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“What is your problem?” Flowey demanded. “Why are you being so nice!”

“Why wouldn't I? You've done nothing wrong and you had even helped me. Why wouldn't I be nice?”

“Ugh, kid the world doesn't work like that!” Flowey groaned rolling his eyes. Frisk closed her eyes. “It's kill or be killed. If you don't fight you'll be killed.”

“So be it,” Frisk said bringing her knees to her chest. She could feel tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. The thought of hurting someone felt so wrong. “Even if they kill me again and again. I won't. I can't hurt them back. I just can't. I'll run or dodge I can just keep trying until I escape or they stop but I won't hurt anyone. Not ever.”

“Frisk that won't work. Sooner or later you'll have to fight.” Flowey said with a sigh. “You can only put up with the pain for so long.”

“I Will Not Hurt Anyone. EVER,” Frisk said actually glaring at Flowey. Determination shining in her eyes. “Never, Never, Never, Never. I . . . I’ll do better this time.”

“Do better at what?” Flowey asked but Frisk either had not heard or pretended she had not heard him. She stood up and headed forwards. It felt like the right thing to do. Toriel had not come back and she felt like _Had_ to move. She couldn’t sit still anymore. Something could have happened to Toriel. She doubted there was much that could threaten the flame tossing monster but still she was slightly worried.

The next room she entered was full of orange leaves each one was broad almost like a maple leaf but there were spikes on the many tips of the leaves. Red spots covered the leaves giving them a peculiar patterning. Frisk smiled seeing another of those glittering stars shining in the middle of a pile of leaves. Again it shattered into dust and swirled around her. It sparkled as it melted into her skin. She smiled and look at the leaves around her. A vague memory pulled at the back of her mind. She closed her eyes trying to drag it to the front of her mind. There was a little resistance and it was fuzzy as she focused on it.

 

_“Heh k** ya w**e right. Autumn def***it*** le**ed me spee**less” A deep and relaxed voice said from behind her. In front of her was a long stretch of golden grass framed by large Aspen trees. Leaves were everywhere in the trees on the ground and in every color and shade. Bright golden ones mingled with deep red and the whole scene was lit up with a late noon sun. Frisk smiled seeing a tall figure bound ahead of her red trailing behind it. It was too fuzzy to make out but still, it made her chest beat warmly._

 

Frisk opened her eyes she could not pull any more of the memory out. She remembered hearing that memory loss was like have a wall between you and the things you were trying to recall but this was different. It was like there was a hole punched through it. There nothing there to remember. She sighed and ran her finger down one of the broad leaves.

“Huh?” She gaped when one of the red spots on the leaves smeared leaving a wet streak on the leaf. Frisk jerked her hand back and stared at the wet red spot on her finger. Wet and red. What was red and wet?

Blood.

The realization put a shiver down her just as a deep rumbling sound snuck up right behind her. She turned her head just as everything turned black and white. “Wha- Ooff”

She was tossed across the pile of leaves when her tiny boy was slammed into by a large horned frog looking monster. It had razor sharp teeth and a crown of short stubby horn around its head. Frisk gripped her ribs and panted. It hurt. She felt warmth slip through her fingers as she tried to catch her breath. The monster had headbutted her the stubby horns leaving shallow lacerations on her side. She sucked in as much as she could and held her breath for a moment. The frog monster growled as Frisk climbed to her feet.

**Froggit Attacks You.**

Frisk - HP 14/20

ATTACK ACT **~~FLEE~~   ~~MERCY~~**

ACT

Check Threaten Compliment

Frisk sighed and **Check** ed the Froggit. The beast watching her with narrowed eyes.

Frogit

Attack 6 Defense 9 LV 2 Hp 26/26

 

This monster feels ugly. It will attack anything prettier than it.

 

Froggit leaped at frisk the second she had finished reading the little bit of text. Again Frisk was knocked down this time the froggit caught her dead in the center of her chest. The air was forced out of her making her ribcage feel as though it had been smashed paper flat. She laid dazed on the ground looking up at grey carved stone. Her watering eyes blurred the cracks in the stone making it look like a black spider web. Frisk gasped trying to pull the air back into her lungs.

Frisk - HP 7/20

Slowly she climbed to her feet arms wrapped defensively around her chest. Every breath burned forcing to take shallow breaths. She looked at the froggit. Both FLEE and MERCY were still locked. She needed to get out of this somehow. This monster feels ugly. Frisk tilted her head and selected the ACT menu again.

ACT -  Compliment

“I don’t think you look bad and certainly not ugly.” She panted and smiled softly at it. She could taste blood in the back of her throat and her heart was pounding through her body, or was that her soul? She couldn’t tell.

**Froggit didn’t understand what you said . . .**

Frisk felt her stomach drop to the ground. That was the only thing she could do. How was she

**But it was flattered anyway.**

Frisk yelped as froggit leaped at her again. She almost got out of the way. It collided with her left side again but didn’t knock her down.

Frisk - HP 4/20

Frisk turned to face the frog-like monster. It was still glaring at her but Frisk could swear she could see the faintest hint of pink on its cheeks.

ATTACK ACT ~~**FLEE** ~~ ~~**MERCY** ~~

Frisk started shaking FLEE and MERCY were still locked! How was she going to make it out of this? She had 4 HP left. She swallowed hard and ACTed again.

ACT - Compliment

“You know your crown of horns looks pretty neat.” Frisk offered and almost instantly the Froggit's cheeks flushed a more noticeable shade of pink.

**Froggit didn’t understand what you said but it was still extremely flattered.**

**Froggit’s Attack dropped**

**Froggit’s Defense dropped**

White zigzagging objects flew at Frisk. They were kind of like the bullets Flowey had shot at frisk in the beginning but these were almost shaped like flies. No, they were Flies, they even had little wings. Frisk was hit by two of the Foggit’s bullets. She whimpered at the stinging pain in her arm and shoulder. One of them had hit the remains of the burn from Toriel.

Frisk Hp 1/20

Frisk wanted to scream when the FLEE and MERCY options were still locked, She sucked in a deep breath and before she acted again.

“You have a really pretty stripe on your sides,” Frisk said Watching as a bright rosy blush bloom across the frog’s cheeks again. Again its attack and defense dropped but unfortunately, it still attacked. Its head slammed into Frisk and her HP hit zero. But she saw something just before everything went black that gave her hope.

ATTACK ACT ~~**FLEE** ~~ MERCY

 

RESET *RELOAD


End file.
